Legacy: A New Hero
Legacy: A New Hero (Also just called Legacy) is a story around Necron and his trial. It Is Panda's first story, and expected to not be a fail. Story Prologue Necron fell back and slammed against the ground, his Exo-Blade hitting hard against the ground with him, causing the high tech blade to break down. Sparks now sputtered out of the broken Exo-Blade that had been with him through the whole adventure. Necron felt his left hand come swiftly down with a jolt as he fell and his hand slammed hard against a rock. He felt it start to hurt. A lot. But he knew he had worse problems right now and he looked up, and saw his old leader, Drayon walk up to him. Drayon said "You have gotten in my way to much! I Will end this here, and now." Drayon then reached to his back and brought out a laser pistol. He aimed it at Necron, and slowly formed a smile. Then Drayon pulled the trigger. Chapter 1: 1 Year ago Necron got up, out of his bed-tube. He saw his leader, Drayon controling the space craft as usual. Before Necron made any noise, Drayon said "Your Exo-Blade is ready, as promised." Necron was surprised he forgot about the Exo-Blade Drayon promised to make. Necron smiled, and walked over to the door leaving the bridge. After the door opened, Necron ran down the hall right to the small armory, with a small blade handle with a wrist strap on the buttom of it sitting on a table. Necron smiled when he saw it, and he walked up to it and picked it up and put it around his wrist. He then clinched his fist and what looked like a green laser blade came out of the small device. He swung it around in the air some, and then he let his fist loose, and it deactivated. He quickly ran back to the bridge and it's door open upward automaticly like it always does and he ran through. "Thanks." said Necron as he strided to the seat next to Drayon and sat down. Drayon then said "No problem. Would you wake up Jerrak and Teck for me?" "Sure." Necron replied as he got up and headed over to Jerrak's bed-tube, only to find it empty. Necron knew exactly where Jerrak was. Necron ran up to the door as it opened, and Necron ran down the hall again, but this time he stopped half-way down the hall and pressed a button on a control panel to his left, and a door opened next to the control panel. Necron went inside the room. He gazed around at all of the huge secure windows that were staring at space, and Jerrak was looking out of one of them. Necron walked up to Jerrak. Jerrak said "When can i ever be alone?" just as Necron came up to him. Necron chuckled and said "Drayon wants us. Y'know if Teck is awake yet?" Now Jerrak chuckled. "Check the mess hall." Then Jerrak walked out of the room, to the bridge. Necron also chuckled as Jerrak left. Teck was either eating, or making things in the armory. Necron then walked out of the room, and headed for the mess hall. Once he got right outside the mess hall, he heard loud munching. The door opened for him, and he saw Teck annihilating a chicken. Necron held back a laugh, and said "Drayon is waiting for us." then walked out and headed to the bridge, knowing that Teck hoped it was action, he heard Teck's footsteps behind him. Necron smiled, then stopped in front of the door to the bridge. It opened, and they both walked in. Drayon, clearly hearing the door open, muttered "finally..." then he said out loud "They are making a anti-space defense on Braynar. We need to stop the construction before its up. It will be able to shoot a hole through the center of this ship." Necron heard Teck sigh with relief. Jerrak said "Me, Necron, and Teck will get some weapo-" Necron then tapped his Exo-Blade and smiled. Jerrak then currected himself. "Me and Teck will get some weapons." Then Jerrak and Tech walked out the room. 4 Minutes later, Teck and Jerrak came back. Teck was holding 2 laser pistols with tags on both of the sides of the pistols Bret's Security Necron then quickly remembered the mission. The team attacked a bank and stole money and weapons from the guards. Necron felt a question strike him. "Why does he do it?" Necron started wondering why he was doing these things. Then he noticed he was a criminal. Then Necron snapped back into the real world and he noticed Teck was also equiped with a jet-pack. Jerrak had a gatling gun that read Police across the side of it. Necron then looked down at his Exo-Blade and it had the words Dark Hunters striken across the small surface of the device. Then he felt a shiver go through his body. He noticed he was being teleported. Then the terrain changed to a forest with a huge tower in the distance. He could see it was almost done of being built. Necron then set aside his thoughts and clutched his fist and the green blade activated. He nodded at Drayon then he swiftly ran behind Drayon, and Jerrak. Teck was flying directly above the group, keeping a good pace in the air. About 7 minutes later of running, they were behind the giant space cannon. Drayon nodded at Necron, and Necron cut a hole in the wall, the shape of a circle. Teck was on the ground by now, and he came inside the cannon after Necron. People and Robots were swarming around the inside, either on guard duty or constructing. Drayon took out his laser rifle, and shot a robot guard through the head. People and robots rushed to the case. Drayon smiled, then slowly walked behind a person with 2 laser pistols. Drayon quickly put his hand over the guard's mouth, leaving one hand to hold the rifle. Jerrak then set down the gatling gun and quitely ran over to Drayon and the guard. Jerrak took out hand-cuffs and cuffed the guard's hands behind his back. Then Jerrak got out some duct-tape, and taped the guard's mouth shut. Drayon and Jerrak nodded at each-other, then then stepped backwards in the shadows. Teck silently set a time bomb. Drayon had told Teck to set a time bomb for tommarow afternoon. Teck set it for that time, and nodded to Drayon, then the group ran out of the cannon, and Drayon pressed a button and they were all teleported in the space ship. Teck then said after they were back in the ship "They should have a big explosion by the time the celebration for it's completion starts." Teck then smirked. Jerrak, Drayon, and Teck starting talking, but Necron was thinking about what they had just done. Necron was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice Drayon look at Necron, clearly noticing Necron was distressed, and the 3 silently walked off out of Necron's earshot. 3 Minutes later, Necron thought "if i turned sides, the good guys wouldn't trust me anyway... i'm doing this to survive." Necron then snapped back into reality, and when he did, Drayon Jerrak and Teck were talking again, right where they were. "Heh, the look that robot made after you shot him through the head!" Necron said, trying to cover himself up. The 3 others laughed, but Necron noticed something... odd about them. End of chapter... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Storylines